In the years you where gone
by Allaboutthatanime
Summary: Natsu leaves for three years to go train. Lucy and the rest of the guild are heartbroken but they keep going on quests, but then Lucy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia and Wendy go on a quest but something happens to Lucy. Slightly OOC parings Jerza, Gruvia, and Nalu with hints of RoWen.
1. Bye, Bye, Natsu

**_Lucy's perception_** :

"I wish Natsu was here today, don't you agree Mirajane?" "Oh yes I think Gray especially misses picking fights with him" Mirajane said"Well he said he wasn't gonna be gone for long" I say.

"Hey look there's a letter!" Wendy says "oh read it Wendy" I reply

Wendy opens the letter and reads it. "Dear Fairy Tale,

It's Natsu I just wanted to inform you that my training is going to take longer than expected it I'll probably be done in about three years." Wendy finishes the letter and slides to the floor a tear falling from her eye. The whole guild has gone silent "Natsu!" "Damn it why did you have to go to your stupid training!" Someone yells I think it was Gray but I can't tell my vision is blurry and I can't think straight but one thing runs through my head before I pass out Natsu isn't coming back! Then my vision goes black and I collapse.

I wake up in my bedroom alone. I stare at the collection of pictures and things that Natsu brought over here before he left. I get out of bed but immediately collapse to the ground and I start crying tears pouring down my cheeks. "Why did you leave your stupid stuff here if you knew you weren't coming back!" I yell more tears pouring down my cheeks. "Three years" "he's gonna be gone for three years huh" I pull myself up and get in the shower, the warm water soothing me and calming me.

I better get back to the guild they are probably expecting me. I walk the route to the Guild and think about it, three years can't be too bad right I mean there's always Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the rest of Fairy Tail but it won't be the same without Natsu. I open the doors to Fairy Tail to find it awash with emotions from anger to despair to sadness. "Pull your selves together guys Natsu wouldn't want this!" I say "Well I for one don't care if Natsu cares about us anymore!" Wendy - sweet kind Wendy replied. "I guess you're right we should just forget about him for now" I say sadly. I know that Natsu won't be back for a long time so it just would be better for the guild if we forgot about him and just kept on going as normal.


	2. Cana rants a bit

**Thanks for the reviews**

 **-Valenmvic, thanks for the review, I am going to have Natsu come back sooner than later :)**

 **-** **Doom Marine 54, I'm glad to have a review like that because it made me realise that I did make them sound like total douchebags and I made sure to change that**

 **-aNaughtyHero, Thanks for leaving a review**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and favorites :)**

 **Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Also I am going to have it so that instead of it being two years that he was going to be gone I'm going to make it three months but then realized that he needed longer than that so he told them three years thats why the guild is extremely saddened by the letter**

Lucys P.O.V

I look up at my ceiling as warm summer air comes through my window making my blond hair get in my face and in my mouth. I sag as I remember what happened yesterday. All the tears when we found that Natsu wasn't going to come home.

But I have to remember that Natsu left to get stronger not to hurt the guild, but to protect it and all of it's members.I open up Plue's gate and pull him to my chest and hold him tight as tears leave my eyes and travel down to his white head and travel down his head. I stay like that sobbing into Plue's head until he starts to squirm in my arms.

"Okay Plue i'll stop" I tell him through puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. I smile a bit at his utter cuteness and close his gate. I get out of bed and put on some clothes. _I don't want to go to the Guild today, Maybe I'll just go to a bakery or something like that._

I walk along the edge of the water thinking about how the rest of the guild is doing. _I bet Erza is just angry at him and yelling at Jellal just she's upset and since she's on her trip with Jellal there's probably not much to yell at_ , _Gray is probably sitting on his ass not knowing what to do without a fighting partner, Wendy is probably sitting still crying somewhere, and Carla is telling her to pull it together._ The whole town is quiet and I don't see many people outside.

I walk to a bakery and order a whole bunch pieces of cakes and listen to the people talking.

"Did you hear that a member of Fairy Tail is going to be gone longer than expected!"

" I bet Fairy Tail is going to be weaker after one of their best members left"

"Do you see that girl ordering she has a Fairy Tail stamp on her hand! I feel so bad for her, losing a guildmate must be hard!

I stared at my food aimlessly poking at it.I had an appetite a second ago, But now I had completely lost it. A tear trickles down my cheek slowly and quietly. I get the bill and pay for it dragging myself out of the bakery right before I sat down hard tears pouring down my cheeks now. _What if Natsu came back and I was stronger too, like if I learn new magic from someone! But who? I know!_

I walk through town towards the guild, looking for Mirajane as I walk. Last time I tried to learn magic from her I failed but maybe since Natsu isn't here it will be easier for me since he was distracting me last time. I open the guild doors to see that Mirajane is standing at the bar like she usually is pouring herself a drink! "I can't deal with my depressed little sister right now" Mirajane grumbled under her breath and took a drink.

It was only a tiny shot glass though so I could still learn magic from her "Mirajane!" I yell running towards her "Yes Lucy?" She asks "Could you teach me transformation magic again I want to try without Natsu here." "Sure just don't say Natsu's name in front of Lisanna she might break down again." She grumbles. "Yes! When do we start?" I ask excitedly "Tomorrow I need to keep an eye on my sister today." _When Natsu comes back from his training I can have another magic almost all the way down hopefully! I just hope that he comes back sooner than later._

I look inside around the guild and at the people in the guild. Only a couple people I know are here including Cana, Gajeel, and Juvia. I go over to Cana, who like usual is completely drunk. "Hey Cana what ya doing?" I ask "You know just thinking about what an annoying kid Natsu is, I mean leaving us while Erza is on her trip with Jellal and my dad is on a mission that's probably gonna take a while,It leaves the guild pretty defenseless against intruders. He needs to stop being a bitch and get his ass over at least until Erza is back. I mean that kiddo really needs his fucking shit together." Cana rants about Natsu leaving for a while longer and I drift off onto my own thoughts.

 _Natsu is being amazing by going to train, but this is a pretty bad time to decide to leave for three fucking years with Erza gone and Gildarts off on some far away mission it does make the guild pretty defenseless. Well the minute I start training with Mirajane it will help the Guild!_

 **How do you guys like it so far?**

 **I'm really excited for the plans that I have** **planned out and the Nalu that will hopefully happen soon! Also I want to do one from Natsu's point of view so we can see how he's feeling about leaving the guild for so long.**

 **Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, It took a while to write**

 **Hopefully I will be able to post my next chapter sooner than I took for this one!**

 **Happy Saint Patrick's Day (Not really Saint Patrick's Day for me anymore it's 130 AM, I stay up to late for someone in middle school**

 **Also sorry for the short chapter I will try to make them longer!**


	3. Watch out Lucy!

**Hey guys here's my next chapter!**

 **Also what I forgot to tell you guys is that this starts right before the GMG arc because I still haven't gotten to the part when Natsu leaves :(**

 **Airin Heartfilia 376: I glad you like it! I know that it's a little sad but you know**

 **Guest: I know that it's not a fairy tail reaction but this is Fanfic almost anything can happen!**

 **Thanks for all the follows/Favorites It's awesome to learn that people are actually reading this!**

 **Also no matter how much I wish I did, I don't own this story, Hiro Mashima does :(**

 **Though I'm thankful he does because I would never have any good ideas**

 _Lucys P.O.V_

I stared at my feet and slowly transformed them into into cat paws and felt my entire body turning feline and slinky as I used transformation magic to turn into a cat. I stared down Lissana ( **I think that's how you spell her name i'm to lazy to look it up** ) prowling around the makeshift ring we had made. I had been training with Mirajane for transformation magic for about two and half months now and I was getting really good at it. Me and Lisanna liked to play fight a lot and right now we were doing so

"Bet I'll beat you this time" I say "I bet your fat ass won't be able to keep up with me" Lisanna playfully jabs at me. We fight for a good 10 minutes before I come out on top "You haven't been practicing lately have Lisanna" I say "Not as much as you do" She groans. I jump, and land on top of Lisanna's stomach squishing her stomach effectively and quickly.

She groanes and heaves upwards pushing me off of her. "Don't put your fat ass on top of me like that!" She groanes I snicker and get up putting out a hand to help her up too.

She grabs my hand and pulls me back down and I get a mouthful of sand "Lisanna!" I roll my eyes at her.

Lisanna and I bonded over the fact that we both had crushes on Natsu and our sadness on him leaving. Also because Lisanna doesn't have a cat or a really cute celestial spirit (Plue) to comfort her she came to me for comfort which sparked a friendship between us. "Sleepover tonight with the other girls?" I ask Lisanna "Sure just make sure you remember to tell Erza, Wendy, and Juvia." I developed a forgetful habit after Natsu left. _You know it's funny, It's been two months and I still sometimes think that i'm going to wake up with him right there in the morning like he used to, but that never happens_. I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Wendy yelling my name worriedly "Lucy watch out!" Right before I can duck a frisbee hits the side of my head with a hard clunk and my vision fades to darkness right as I feel my body fall to the ground.

I wake up in Fairytail's hospital. _Shoot! Having all that exercise with Lisanna must of taken more energy out of me than expected and then with the frisbee that was it for my already tired body._ I look around the room. Wendy's in a chair in the corner with Charla in her lap both of them fast asleep and snoring. I get out of bed and poke Wendy in the cheek. "What what, I did not eat your cheesecake Erza!" She stuttered out "Relax Wendy it's just me, not Erza!" I'm doubled up laughing. Wendy smacks me on my arm "It's not that funny Lucy!" "Also i'm sorry for hitting you on the head." She whispers the last part out. "It's fine Wendy, I was really lightheaded from that match with Lisanna so that frisbee made me pass out more than it would of if I was not tired." Wendy smiles at my words "Oh and before I forget, sleepover tonight?" I ask "Sure! Why not?" "Okay can you tell Erza and Juvia too?" I ask her "Sure no problemo!" She happily yells as she is walking out of the infirmary probably on her way to see Romeo. Those two kids already have huge crushes on each other. I smile as I walk out of the infirmary and as I walk I swear I heard Happy say "Look Natsu, Lucy has a weird smile again!" My smile disappears immediately and a single tear drips out of my eye and splashes onto the floor. I miss Happy and Natsu so much my heart hurts thinking about them.

 **So guys another extremely short chapter out! I just realized that my chapters are actually extremely short (TT) it makes me sad. But! I will try to make every chapter longer than the next! So longer chapter next week (Hopefully) I'm going to try to update every Wednesday so Yay. But that goal probably won't happen :( I will try tho! Happy thoughts my little Marshmellows and don't forget to review and follow/fav!**


	4. Natsu

**Okay here I am again trying to write longer chapters.**

 **Mkough123: The pairings will happen later the Gruvia, Jerza and maybe Gale will happen sooner than Nalu though.**

 **Thanks for so many reviews and Favs/Follows I'm glad that people like the story!**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I look up at the huge mountain in front of me. Happy is nervously flying around my head "Natsu are you sure you want to climb this on your own without me?" He nervously says

"Okay look here Happy I won't be able to be stronger for Lucy and the rest of the guild without being able to do stuff without you!" This is the third time I've had to say this and it's really grinding on my nerves.

I quickly scale the mountain with Happy flying right next to me. I can smell the anxiety rolling of him in waves. I reach the top out of breath and sweating. "Okay now burn all of this building!" Happy says excitedly since this building we created to be heat resistant to a certain level and with me tired this might be a little bit of a workout.

I take a big gulp "Fire dragon ROAR!" fire spits out of my mouth and when the fire cleares I can see that the building and two other buildings we had created for this purpose had been burned down to a crisp and a lot of grass and a few trees had been burnt down. "Good job Natsu!" Happy shouted. "Awww yeah!" I shouted and jumped around pumping my fists up and down. "Lucy will be so happy to see how strong I am when we go on our next mission!" I have had a crush on Lucy ever since she joined the guild and we went on our first mission. I miss the guild so much ever since I left them in the spring especially Lucy. I miss the fights with Gray, Erza getting mad at us for mashing her cheesecake, and sleeping in Lucy's bed. I miss the whole guild so much. It's only been around three months I guess I lose track of time up here in the mountains. "Hey Natsu you're spacing around again." Happy flies right in front of my face. "I was just thinking about the guild." I say "I miss them a lot Natsu." Happy says sadly. "Yeah I just hope nothing bad happens to them while i'm gone you know?" I reply "But we have to get stronger so that once we get home we can impress Lucy and Carla and make sure nothing bad ever happens to them again." Happy brightens up.

"We sure do so let's go!"

 **Okay so it's really hard to write with Natsu's perspective that's why this chapter is so short (T_T) But I did update on a Wednesday so points on that! But next week I will be back for a Lucy P.O.V again :) and it will be the girls sleepover! Also I changed my mind this happens after the GMG arc but before Tartaros cause that's just not gonna happen.**

 **But other than that I am once again staying up late. Also it might start taking me longer to update cause i'm working on another story. Yeah other than that goodnight to the awesome people who take time and read my story :) it makes me so happy**


	5. Sleepover time Ft Cake!

**I still don't own fairy tail. Mentally begging didn't work (T_T) so I got to keep working on it! Here is the next chapter! Also do you know if someone can learn more than one type of magic in fairytail? Sorry for not updating sooner -**

I stare at the sunset fading into night. I'm already in my pj's and the other girls should be getting here soon. I look at the discarded pieces of paper on my bedstand. I've been trying to write a book but i've been steadily failing. I hear a knock on the door. "Let me in bitch!" Lisanna yells. "Okay i'm coming!" I quickly pack up my papers and throw them in the trash and open the door for her. She's wearing a cat onesie and her hair is up in a ponytail. She walks in and dumps her stuff on the floor. "Byatch where is the food?" she asks "In the kitchen where food is usually put." I snarkily say.

"Lucy! Are you in there?" Wendy's kawaii voice traveled through the door.

"Yes! Let me move Lisanna's stuff first." I say glaring at Lisanna. She just smiles at me and then I give her the middle finger before moving her stuff and letting Wendy in.

"Thanks so so so much for letting us having the sleepover at your house Lucy!" Wendy sweetly says

"Of course Wendy." I reply to her smiling.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CAKE? I WANT TO EAT IT BEFORE ERZA GETS HERE!" Lisanna shouts from inside the kitchen.

"You don't have to be that loud Lisanna. But yes we do have cake." I reply to her

"I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HEAR YOU BUT I'M GONNA EAT THE CAKE!" She yells again.

"Bitch." I mutter.

"BITCH WHAT WAS THAT! I HAVE CAT HEARING YOU KNOW!" Lisanna yells

"It was nothing!" I say back.

I gather Wendy's and Lisanna's sleeping bags and put them on the floor side by side next to mine. I also set up the pillows and pads for underneath us. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs to my apartment.

"Wendy let's guess who that is!" I say cheekily

"Sure! I think it's Gruvia!" Wendy responds

"Lucy! Answer the door!" Erza yells.

"Looks like I won Wendy. Coming Erza!" I say

I walk over to the door and open it. Erza is standing there with her hair in pigtails and her pajamas already on. She looks younger than her actual age. She gives me a smile and lays her sleeping bag down next all of ours.

"I heard there was cake." Erza says smiling. I immediately freeze in place. Shit well I can put the blame on Lisanna.

"Lisanna ate it." I nervously say.

"I'm sorry, but I ate all of the cake. Is there anymore food?" Lisanna pokes her out of the kitchen.

Oh shit Erza looks pissed. A dark aura appears over her. Lisanna sees Erza and sweatdrops and swears at the same time. Time to pull out the movie even though Gruvia isn't here.

"Look I'm going to put the movie on and go get more cake!" I say.

Immediately the dark aura around Erza disappears and she smiles.

"Great! Get more than one cake though!" Erza happily replies.

"Okay Erza." I smile and lift an eyebrow.

I put the movie in the disk player and turn it on. I don't trust any of them with my electronics.

"If Gruvia comes in let her in okay?" I ask

They all nod their heads already captivated the movie like small children. I smile and walk out the door. I walk towards the local bakery money in hand. I walk in and get four medium sized cakes. I'm trying to carry them all back while they balance precariously when Gray comes up and grabs two of the cakes.

"Need some help Lucy?" Gray asks

"Yes thanks!" I reply smiling. I'm grateful Gray got here when he did cause those cakes were about to fall.

 **Okay that was the longest chapter yet! I had a lot of time to work on it. But I still want it to be even longer! Also one of my friends cats just died and i'm really sad about it. I also want to start writing another fanfic soon so yay!**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting!**


End file.
